1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrostatic capacitance detection device and, in particular, to an electrostatic capacitance detection device featuring a shield structure of the electrostatic capacitance detection substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrostatic capacitance detection device is known that includes a substrate, an electrode layer for detecting electrostatic capacitance, and a shield layer formed on the substrate so as to prevent EMI (electromagnetic interference) (e.g., refer to JP-A-2009-169720). The electrostatic capacitance detection device is a touch sensor including an electrode substrate on which an electrode pattern is formed, and is configured such that a shield layer comprised of a transparent conductive film is formed in an outer circumferential region in plane with the electrode pattern of the electrode substrate, and an output wiring and the like electrically connected to the electrode pattern are formed above the shield layer.
According to the electrostatic capacitance detection device, the shield layer comprised of a transparent conductive film is formed between the output wiring and the electrode substrate, thereby even if a finger or the like touches or comes close to an output wiring part in which a plurality of output wirings are formed, namely a shield region, the electrostatic capacitances of the finger or the like and the output wiring can be prevented from being combined with each other by the shield layer in the part that the finger or the like has touched or come close to. Consequently, in the part that the finger or the like has touched or come close to, noise due to change in capacitance can be prevented from being transmitted to the output wiring and the like, and it can be prevented to erroneously detect as if an input were carried out in the sensor part, despite no input thereto, thus an occurrence of malfunction can be prevented. In addition, noise due to change in capacitance does not occur, and the threshold value of the input detection can be easily set, thus the device is regarded as a device that is capable of carrying out an accurate input detection.